I still love you
by Nyteness
Summary: let us take a peek into the lives of kunoichi, for they are women, not weapons. [ Drabble collection of SasuSaku, Naruhina, Nejiten, ShikaIno]
1. Sakura

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything in associated with it.

I still love you

By Nyteness

Damn You.

Damn you, for leaving me behind and letting me cry. I want to run after you and bring you back, but you're right, I'm weak. I'm not only weak, but foolish as well, foolish to hope and hang onto broken shards of dreams.

Damn you for being so selfish, thinking of nothing but revenge. You push us, especially me, away when we want to be near you. I guess I'm selfish, too, for wanting you to stay when I know that's impossible.

Damn you. You continuously smash my heart and I continuously put it back together. You don't just smash my heart, though, you smash my hopes and dreams as well. I just put them back together

Damn you most of all for holding onto my heart, even though you don't want it, I want to stop loving you, but I can't. You've got an iron grip on my heart, no matter if you want it or not.

Damn you, Sasuke, I still love you.

Owari


	2. Hinata

Disclaimer:

Why can't you see me Naruto-kun?

Why can't you see that she loves him, not you, and you have some one waiting here for you! ME! I've always been here and you think of me as the "shy freak!" I love you goddamit! I always have!

I can't blame you for not seeing me though; I'm a shadow that's never seen and always hidden. Even if I try, you already have eyes for another.

People say your sunshine but I think you're rain. It can be soft, gentle, or harsh; determined, weak or sad; it's an illusion. And so are you. You cover everything and make everyone notice; even if they only notice your mask. I want to be that determined person like you and I want to be the one who holds the weak you.

I know your secret; and frankly, I don't care. So what if you had a demon in you? You're not that demon; you're Naruto-kun! I'd love the Kyuubi if I could be with you. In fact, I do because he's kept you safe and kept the other girls away from you all these years.

I know that sounds unlike me, but I love you as a man; not anything else. I want to be selfish with you. The weight of the Hyuuga family is nothing compared to how much I worry about you.

Please Naruto; See me. I still love you

Owari


	3. Tenten

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

Training, training, TRAINING!

That's all you bloody think about; training, fate and meditation. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't eat properly either.

I'm worried about you, Neji. What do you need to prove so much that you leave the world behind like you do? You're already the Hyuuga prodigy; so well known, that every day, I always get harassed by your fangirls coming home from practice. I miss the old Neji – the one I knew when we were small.

I'm probably the only one who worries about you like this-me and the rest of your so called team. I mean, all your really do with us is fight - we barely hear more than twenty non-fate related words all day! I know I like training, too, but I also like life, Neji – you know, the thing people are supposed to be living?

Yeah, I know your father died when you were four. Wake up call, Neji, he did it for you! He wanted to escape fate – imaging how sad he must be to realize his son doesn't even try.

Seriously Neji, the only thing you have to prove is to the team. We need to see your not the ice block everyone calls you because we're worried. We don't want you turning out like that Uchiha who deserted his team. You spend hours and hours just meditating or training. Not that I mind spending time with you to train, though. It's the only time when I'm able to spend some time with you.

Truth is, I want you to stop training so obsessively. . . and I want you to train obsessively because, well, that's the only you'll do anything with me. I'm just a nobody that can throw things while you're the Hyuuga mastermind. I'm just a kunoichi that you'll probably forget as soon as we split up and go on our separate career paths. One day, I'll be able to look at you from a distance while you're surrounded by your adoring fan girls (Remember when Lee and I had to drive them away?) and say to myself: "There goes my old teammate. . . I love him. . ."

Cause it's true. I still love you and I always will.

**Owari**


	4. Ino

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue**

It hurts.

It really hurts to watch you just walk away; and with HER.

I know she's much stronger than any of us, but she was an enemy before and she was out to kill us!

Shut up; I know you're looking at me right now, you lazy bum, and calling me a hypocrite. Sasuke was a traitor, but no, you love him you say in that drawl of yours.

Correction: I never did love him. An idiotic infatuation, perhaps, maybe for the sake of a rivalry, more probably but love: never. I've always loved you. Do you need me to run up to you and scream it in your face?

I know I'll always be a burden to you, but I'll train like Sakura did. I can do anything I want but I hate how you just seem to be destined for greatness. I bet someday, the only reason you'll remember me is because our dads worked together. You'll probably leave the leaf with her too.

Dammit Shikamaru, I can't control your actions! I'm selfish, I know to want you to stay so bad but it wouldn't be only me that would be hurt! Chouji would be desolate to lose is best friend and Asuma-sensei would never let me live it down. But I guess. . . If you really want to. . . We'll have to let you go.

But please don't go, I still love you.

**Owari**

**Beyond this point, I'm taking requests. Don't be shy and drop me a line. I will not, however, do anything that is not heterosexual. It's a personal quirk, don't take offense. You can ask for angst, comedy, drama, anything! Just leave me a review to tell me.**


End file.
